Lego: Teen Titans
[[]] Write the first paragraph of your page here. VOL.1 Level 1: Go Story: Robin Aqualad Kid Flash and Speedy go on their first mission against Slade. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy Enemies: Sladebots Boss: Slade (3 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Sladebots Level 2: Robin Begins Story: Robins Origin is exsplained. Dick Grayson was an 8-year-old acrobat, the youngest of a family act called the "Flying Graysons". A gangster named Boss Zucco who had been extorting money from the circus killed Grayson's parents, John and Mary, Batman investigated the crime and, as his alter ego billionaire Bruce Wayne, had Dick put under his custody as a legal ward. Together they investigated Zucco and collected the evidence needed to bring him to justice. Characters: Dick Grayson and Batman Enemies: Circus thug Boss: Tony Zucco (3 Hearts) Charaters Unlocked: Dick Grayson and Batman Level 3: Deep Story: Garth sees Aquaman in trouble and helps him and becomes Aqualad. Characters: Garth and Aquaman Enemies: Trident clones Boss: Trident (3 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Garth and Aquaman Characters Avalable To Buy: Trident Level 4: Wonder Story: Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) is recruited to the Teen Titans and on her first mission the Titans fight Mister Twister. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Mister Twister (Hearts 6) Characters Unlocked: Wonder Girl Level 5: Final Exam Story: The super-villain training academy known as H.I.V.E. presents three of its finest cadets for their first mission: Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth. The H.I.V.E. headmistress gives a demonstration of the young villains' powers to one of the organization's clients – the mysterious mercenary known only as Slade. Slade decides that for their final exam, they need to fulfill one simple quest – destroy the Teen Titans. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Bosses: Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth (9 Hearts) Level 6: Starfire Part 1 Story: Starfire comes to Earth and the Titans battle her. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Starfire (4 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Koriand'r Level 7: Starfire Part 2 Story: The Titans team up with Starfire to stop an alien Invasion. Starfire is recruited to the Teen Titans. Characters Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: alien (5 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Starfire Level 8: On Leather Wings Story: Kirk Langstrom has created a formula that temporarily transforms him into a Man-Bat creature. Kirk has become addicted to the formula. Kirk has become addicted to the formula and the Titans fight the Man-Bat. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Man-Bat (6 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Kirk Langstrom and Man-Bat Level 9: Paradise Lost Story: Wonder Girl visits Themyscira but its under attack. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: Speed Demons Boss: Hades (9 Hearts) Level 10: Tools of the Trade Story: Mysterious technology is given to Intergang so that they might destroy Superman. Superman fights back but finds that the terrifying weaponry can hurt even him and calls the Titans for help. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Superman Enemies: Intergang Boss: Darkseid (10 Hearts) Characters Unlocked: Superman Characters Avalable To Buy: Clark Kent Level 11: War World Story: The Titans are abducted by extraterrestrial slave traders and are sold to a planet of the despotic ruler Mongul where the population spends its time watching aliens in mortal combat in an enormous colosseum. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: Mongul (6 Hearts) Level 12: Heart of Ice Story: Mr. Freeze, attacks several divisions of GothCorp, each time stealing a piece for a secret weapon he intends to build and battles the Titans Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl Boss: Mr. Freeze (5 Hearts) Level 13: Father's Day Story: Kalibak comes to Earth hoping to prove himself worthy of being Darkseid's son by attempting to kill the Titans in battle. Characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Wonder Girl, Starfire Enemies: aliens Boss: Kalibak (9 Hearts) Level 14: The Enemy Below Story: a plot by Aquaman's brother threatens Aquaman's life. Characters: Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy, Starfire Enemies: Atlanteans Boss: Ocean Master (5 Hearts) Characters Avalable To Buy: Ocean Master Level 15: My Crummy Valentine Story: It's Valentine's Day, so Kid Flash and Wonder Girl encourage Robin to take Starfire out on a date only to battle. The Joker In The End Kid Flash and Wonder Girl Go out on a date. Characters: Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Starfire Boss: The Joker Section heading Write the second section of your page here.